


Turn Up The Heat

by MiniNephthys



Series: Infinite Apology Loop [7]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancer isn't really sure how to deal with Issei's long days.  Prompt: SEX NOW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Up The Heat

Lancer is normally difficult to surprise. However, that applies far more to the battlefield than to just normal life at the temple. His finely trained instincts don't cover what his Master might do for his Master's strange enough reasons.

This is exactly how he finds Issei pinning him to the bed. Of course he sees him coming after he shuts the door and locks it, but he doesn't understand his intention until his back hits the mattress and Issei is physically on top of him. From there, even he can fill in the gaps.

"Master, what-"

He doesn't get to finish the sentence before Issei kisses him, full of need and desperation. He kisses him breathless, pulling already at his simple clothing until it's off and his hands can run over skin instead. The trails his hands leave feel burning hot, more so when he begins stroking him without shame.

Lancer pulls away. "What are you... doing all of this for?" The pause is because Issei looks at him, just looks with want, lust clouding over his eyes, and if he wasn't completely aroused before, he is now.

"It was a long day." Issei shifts, sliding further down his body to mouth at first his neck and then his chest, seeking out all of the sensitive places he had found before through trial and error and almost torturing him through constant stimulation. He never lets up on the motion of his hands. His body covers Lancer's and fits him well until he has trouble remembering that they were ever meant to be apart.

Remembering suddenly that he's fully undressed with his Master's hand around him and Issei doesn't even have his jacket off, Lancer works on fixing that. His jacket comes off easily, and Issei grumbles something when he tries getting off his shirt and works his pants off instead. Then his underwear, and he consents to pulling away long enough to reach off to the side and grab something out of one of his cabinets.

"D-doesn't this seem like this is a little faster than normal?" Lancer asks as he watches Issei slick up his fingers.

For the first time, Issei hesitates. "Y-you'll have to complain more directly than that, I'm not in as cautious a state of mind as normal, so..."

Quietly: "That wasn't a complaint."

Issei is over him again, distracting him from the odd feeling of being stretched with deep kisses that they keep having to break for air. He has taken far worse without complaint, just not usually in this particular manner. When he twists his fingers enough that said feeling goes from being odd to intensely pleasurable and he's not sure what happened that's causing him to moan so loudly, Issei takes a hitching breath before applying some of the lubricant to himself.

It is perhaps too fast, like everything else tonight. Issei grips the sheets tightly before beginning to move, already gasping out Lancer's name in counterpoint to Lancer's whimpers that range from 'Master' to 'Issei' to 'please'. Lots of 'please', and he doesn't feel guilt for asking when every line of tension in his Master's body says that he wants it as much if not far more. Issei gets a hand in between them, and after a few strokes Lancer can barely think for all the pleasure spiraling through him, confusing and unfamiliar and perfect when, because it's with his Master.

It takes about two seconds after that half-made thought for him to be done. Issei hisses at the feeling and follows suit, and after perhaps the longest climax Lancer has ever seen, he collapses onto the bed next to him.

"It... really was a long day," Issei tells him before Lancer can think to ask but after he can process words again.

Somehow Lancer manages to work up the energy to tease him. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Can I only expect this after you have long days?"

Issei stares in shock, before stammering, "Err, not... n-necessarily?"

"Good." It's not something he expected at all, but so many things Issei does take him by surprise.


End file.
